It started with a sneeze
by cein
Summary: What if it wasn't the flowers that had made Tony sneeze in Model Behaviour - post ep fic - will eventually be a Gibbs/DiNozzo SLASH pairing Chapter 4, Gibbs calls on Ducky to help with Tony's condition
1. Chapter 1

Title: It started with a sneeze 1?  
Author: Ceindreadh Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Genre (general, hetero or slash): Slash  
Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony, team  
Rating: T/PG-15  
Summary: Post Scene to Model Behavior. What if it wasn't the flowers that made Tony sneeze  
Warnings: SLASH. Set mid way through S3.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: Started writing this a few years ago, figured I'd better get around to posting it.

----------------------

[1]  
It started with a sneeze. For most people, that would have been the end of it, but most people hadn't barely survived a brush with Pneumonic Plague which had left their immune systems a lot less healthy than before.

At first Tony thought it was just the flowers. He sneezed three more times in the elevator, and briefly considered binning the bouquet, but he knew he'd never be able to look Abby in the eye again if he threw away her gift to him. So he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and headed for his car.

By the time Tony arrived home, he was sweating a lot more and his hands were shaking as he pulled out the key to his apartment. He leaned against the doorway, trying to catch his breath, knowing that his next step should be to get to a phone and call the hospital.

During his last check up before discharging him, Brad had warned Tony that this could happen. "I don't want to worry you, Tony," he'd said as he scribbled a few notes on the chart. "But there's still a lot we don't know about the potential long term effects of the Y-Pestis." Tony sat on the edge of the exam table swinging his legs. "But Gibbs said the Y-Pestis was dead." He could feel a chill down his spine that had nothing to do with the paper gown he'd been wearing. "It's gone, right? I'm not gonna die from plague"

"The bug is dead, Tony, but the damage it did to your body. That's going to take time to heal fully. And until that happens, you're going to be more vulnerable to respiratory infections. Cold's, flu, you're going to have to be very careful with your health over the next few months"

Brad had warned Tony to stay away from anybody suffering from colds or flu and to call him immediately if he started feeling ill.

But at the moment, all Tony wanted to do was lie down for a little while. He made his way to the couch, clutching Abby's bouquet to his chest. "I'll just rest for a bit," he told himself, even as he lowered his aching body to the soft cushions. "Then if I'm not feeling better I'll phone Bethesda." He kicked off his shoes and lay back, breathing heavily.

Tony woke to a pounding headache, made worse by the sound of somebody banging on his door. He tried to sit up, but couldn't summon up the energy. "Go away," he muttered under his breath, shivering slightly as he curled up. But the banging continued until finally Tony couldn't stand it any more. He pushed himself to his feet, only to collapse to ground, petals from Abby's flowers scattering themselves around them. "Help...please..." Tony croaked out as he pushed himself to his hands and knees and tried to crawl towards the door. Where minutes ago he had been hoping for the unknown caller to get fed up and leave; now he prayed that they had more patience. But the knocking fell silent and Tony collapsed again. "Help me," he whispered.

To be continued  
Ceindreadh


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It started with a sneeze 2?  
Author: Ceindreadh Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Genre (general, hetero or slash): Slash  
Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony, team  
Rating: T/PG-15  
Summary: Post Scene to Model Behavior. What if it wasn't the flowers that made Tony sneeze Warnings: SLASH. Set mid way through S3.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

----------------------

Previously on my NCIS: Tony started feeling ill on his way home from work. Intending to rest for a bit, he passed out on his couch, only to wake to the sound of knocking at his door.

--------------

"Help...please..." Tony croaked out as he pushed himself to his hands and knees and tried to crawl towards the door. Where minutes ago he had been hoping for the unknown caller to get fed up and leave; now he prayed that they had more patience. But the knocking fell silent and Tony collapsed again. "Help me," he whispered.

Part 02

McGee was the first person to notice Tony's absence from work. He didn't think anything of it at first, figuring that Tony was probably just running late or stuck in traffic and would be there as soon as he could. Gibbs had been called away unexpectedly to testify at a parole hearing and wasn't due back for a few hours. Ziva was typing away at her computer, but from her occasional glances at Tony's empty desk, it was clear that she too was wondering where he was. McGee tried Tony's mobile a few times, and then his landline, but after several unanswered messages, he was starting to get concerned.

"He's probably just slept out," said Ziva, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Slept *in*," McGee corrected her automatically. "You could be right though...but he usually phones or texts if he's going to be late...and he'd certainly answer his phone"

"He is not frequently tardy, no"

McGee shook his head, "Occasionally"  
He went back to his work, casting occasional glances at his phone just in case a text might have arrived without his noticing it. Finally, after he'd had to rewrite the same sentence three times to get rid of mistakes, he decided enough was enough. Grabbing his coat and bag, he headed over to Ziva's desk.  
"I'll be back in an hour, Ziva," said Tim, shifting his backpack nervously on his shoulder. "If Gibbs shows up before then"

"I'll tell him you're checking on a possible missing person"

"I'm sure he's fine"

"I know. And he probably won't thank you for disturbing him at whatever he is doing"

"Yeah..." McGee turned to go and nearly knocked over Director Shepard. "Oops, sorry Mad...Ma'am"

"I wasn't aware that you'd been assigned a case while Gibbs is away," said the Director.

"I...no, yes....um..." McGee stammered.

"He was just heading out to get us some lunch," interrupted Ziva. "It's only eleven"

"I uh, like to avoid the rush," McGee said, quickly.

Jenny looked around, her eyes falling on Tony's empty desk. "Where is Agent DiNozzo?" She looked McGee square in the eye.

"He's not with Agent Gibbs." Ziva managed to make the phrase sound more like a question than a statement and was rewarded by a brief look of confusion on the Director's face. "He was supposed to have a report on my desk first thing this morning"

"I'm sure he has it all ready," said McGee, quickly. "Would you like me to check his hard drive and drop it up to you"

"I need that report on my desk by lunchtime," snapped Jenny, before turning on her heel and leaving. McGee shuddered, before turning to Ziva. "Tony had the report started I know. He probably planned on coming during the night to finish it off"

"Why would he work in the middle of the night"

McGee shrugged, as he hurried over to Tony's desk, "Gibbs says he does his best work at night"  
It took a few minutes to find the half completed report. "Oh no, we can't send it to the Director like that!"

"You pull his notes, I'll type," said Ziva, sitting down at Tony's desk. "But if we find out that he pulled this stunt just to get us to finish his report for him, I will rip out his liver and eat it"

"And I'll bring the fava beans and Chianti"

It took them over an hour to pull together the report, and McGee was just heading for the elevator on his second attempt to leave when this time he almost knocked over Gibbs.  
"Boss"

Gibbs took a look around the office, "Where's DiNozzo"

"Boss, I was just going to check on him. He didn't show up and he hasn't been answering his phones and the Director wanted a report and I didn't know what"  
"*McGee*" snapped Gibbs, "Start at the beginning"

------------

Gibbs stood outside Tony's door and knocked on it. When there was no response, he knocked again...harder. "Damn it, DiNozzo, what the hell are you playing at?" he muttered as he pulled out his key ring. Tony's car was in its usual parking space and there were no obvious signs of damage, therefore Tony should be in his apartment. Gibbs slotted the key into the lock. He'd had a spare key to Tony's apartment ever since the Y-Pestis incident. Somebody had needed to bring Tony spare clothes and things while he'd been stuck in hospital.

"Probie would die of embarrassment if he saw my porn stash," Tony had wheezed. "And Kate would have to go to confession for a week! Better be you, Boss"

Gibbs hadn't returned the key. His justification was that if Tony had a relapse while on sick leave then they might need to get into his apartment in a hurry. That was the official reason, the one he admitted to in public. Gibbs heard Tony moan before he saw him. A few seconds later he was by Tony's side, brushing the black petals away as he turned the younger man over. "Dammit Tony, you're burning up. I'm going to call an ambulance"

Weak as he was, Tony still managed to clutch at Gibbs's arm. "No...no hospital," he croaked out. "Hate...hate them...worse than prison." He coughed, a dry hacking cough. "I...I'll be okay...just...just need rest..."

He started shivering, and Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
"Tony, you're ill...you need to see a doctor." Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes, saw the stubborn determination there, and sighed, "Okay, I'll phone Ducky and get him to check you over...but if he says you need to be in hospital, then that's it, agreed"

Tony nodded, his energy sapped by even the brief conversation. Gibbs was here and all would be right with the world.

To be continued  
Ceindreadh


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It started with a sneeze 03

Author: Ceindreadh  
Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Genre (general, hetero or slash): **Slash**  
Pairing/Characters: **Gibbs/Tony**, team  
Rating: T/PG-15  
Summary: Post Scene to Model Behavior. What if it wasn't the flowers that made Tony sneeze

Warnings: **SLASH**. Set mid way through S3.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

Previously on NCIS - Tony started feeling ill on his way home from work. He passed out on the couch and it wasn't until the next day when his absence was noticed and Gibbs went to see what was wrong.

----------------------

Tony nodded, his energy sapped by even the brief conversation. Gibbs was here and all would be right with the world.

--------------------

Part 03

------------------

Gibbs grabbed a cushion from the couch and placed it carefully under Tony's head. He removed his jacket and draped it over Tony to keep him warm. "Don't move," he ordered the younger agent, before stepping into the hallway and phoning the NCIS morgue.

"Ducky!" barked Gibbs into the phone. "I need you to come over to Tony's apartment. He's sick. It looks like the flu, but he won't let me bring him to the hospital."

"Well normally a dose of the flu wouldn't require hospitalization, but in Tony's case, it might be an advisable precaution."

Gibbs leaned against the wall, rubbing his head. "I got him to agree to let you take a look at him, if you think he needs to be admitted, then he'll do it."

"And do you *want* me to have him admitted?"

Gibbs stifled a sigh, "I want what's best for Tony," he said quietly.

"Physically or emotionally? You know as well as I do Jethro, that sometimes that's not the same thing."

"Just get over here, Ducky, now."

"All right, Jethro. Keep Tony warm and comfortable until I get there."

------------------------

As Gibbs returned to the living room, he saw Tony on his hands and knees and trying to stand. "Whoa there, Tony." Gibbs caught Tony, as he was about to fall over. "You shouldn't be moving." He lowered Tony onto the couch. "Ducky will be here as soon as he can." Gibbs was half tempted to just tell Tony that Ducky had said to go straight to the hospital, but he'd seen the way Tony had looked when he'd mentioned hospitals before...and besides, he'd agreed that he'd wait for Ducky's assessment...and Gibbs wouldn't go back on his word.

"Thirsty," mumbled Tony as he twisted on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"I'll get you something to drink." Gibbs moved quickly into the small kitchenette, grabbing a glass from the rack and filling it under the tap before returning to Tony.  
"Take small sips," he ordered as he held the glass to Tony's lips.

Either Tony didn't hear, or he was too thirsty to heed Gibbs's instructions, because he tried to gulp the water down his parched throat. Unfortunately, a spasm of coughing hit him as he was trying to drink, and he coughed and spluttered the water back up, spilling it onto his chest. The coughing refused to subside and Tony felt a wave of panic come over him. He coughed and wheezed and tried desperately to force the air into his lungs. The room spun around him, and for a minute he was back in isolation, his lips turning blue, and with each spasm that wracked his body, sure that it would be the end of him.

And then there was Gibbs, his voice a calming beacon through Tony's panic. As authoritative now as it had been then, ordering Tony to breathe, to live...calming him, soothing him.

Tony sucked in a lungful of air, realizing as he did that it wasn't as painful as it had been a few minutes earlier.

"In through the nose and out through the mouth, DiNozzo." Gibbs's voice sounded as if it was coming from a long way away. But when Tony sucked in his next noseful of air, it brought with it the scent of coffee and sawdust and when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was slumped against Gibbs, his head resting on his boss's chest. Beneath his cheek, Tony could feel a heart pounding in echo to his own.

Tony made as if to sit up, but was too exhausted to move more than a few inches.

"Don't try to move." Gibbs's voice broke through the haze of Tony's thoughts. "Just get your breath back properly."

"Co...cold," mumbled Tony, only now aware of the chill seeping through his body. He looked down at his chest, surprised to find his shirt soaking wet. "Boss?"

"You were supposed to drink the water, not wear it."

Tony tried to laugh but his ribs were still aching from the coughing fit and it ended up as a groan. He closed his eyes again wanting to just bury himself until the pain eased.

"Don't go passing out on me now, Tony," said Gibbs. "I need to get you out of those wet clothes."

"DiNozzo's don't pass out," mumbled Tony, but he didn't resist as Gibbs helped him stand and then half led, half carried him to the bedroom where he was lowered gently to the bed.

Gibbs looked down at Tony on the bed. He was more worried than he would ever admit to the man. Gibbs had faced down terrorists, serial killers, even divorce attorneys, but seeing Tony struggle for breath earlier...he hadn't felt fear like that in a long time. He cursed under his breath, wishing that he'd overruled Tony before and simply carted him off to hospital. But even in his weakened state, Tony had been so adamant about not wanting to go there and Gibbs wasn't about to go back on his word.

"I know you don't wear pajamas, but do you even own a pair?" asked Gibbs as he started pulling open drawers. He finally found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, which would have to do. Grabbing a towel from the ensuite bathroom, Gibbs quickly stripped off Tony's wet clothes, toweling him dry before redressing him. He worked as quickly as he could, but Tony was still shivering when Gibbs rolled him under the covers and tucked the bedclothes snugly around him.

Gibbs sat down on the bed beside Tony and put his hand on his forehead. The skin was still hot, but Gibbs didn't think it was any hotter than it had been earlier. That was a good sign he guessed, but he'd be a lot happier once Ducky was there.

"So does this...does this mean you've changed your mind?" Tony asked.

"About what?" Gibbs let his hand wander down to Tony's neck to check on his rapidly beating pulse.

"About..." Tony coughed, but fortunately it was just a single cough and he continued talking, "About taking me to hospital..."

"I said I'd let Ducky make the call...but Tony, after what happened earlier. Why won't you even consider it? Okay, hospital beds aren't as comfortable, and the food is crap. But you'll have round the clock care and plenty of pretty nurses to annoy." Gibbs remembered what Tony had said earlier, "That's got to be better than a prison surely."

Tony shook his head, "Being locked up...hospital or a jail cell...I couldn't...couldn't just walk out...but when Fornell had me...had me in custody...I knew, I just *knew* that you'd get me out of there sooner or later. I knew you'd do whatever it took to save me..." He looked away from Gibbs, "But when I was sick in hospital...bugs and germs and stuff like that...you can't order them not to hurt me...you can't intimidate them into submission..."

"Look at me Tony." Gibbs waited until Tony made eye contact with him. "I ordered you not to die, didn't I?"

Tony managed a half smile before continuing, "In the hospital...not while I was still infectious, but after...afterwards. It was like being in a zoo...everybody wanted a piece of the guy who'd beat the plague...I was like a lab rat Gibbs, they stuck me like a pincushion, and I can't...I won't let them lock me up again, please Gibbs, don't let them..."

"Shhh, take it easy, Tony." Gibbs stroked the side of Tony's face to calm him down, just like he'd done for Kelly when she was a baby. "Ducky will be here in a little while and we'll see what he says, okay? Just relax and sleep." He kept talking until Tony's eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm.

Gibbs grabbed his phone and dialed Ducky again.

-----------------------------------

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It started with a sneeze 4?

Author: Ceindreadh  
Genre (general, hetero or slash): **Slash**  
Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony, team  
Rating: T/PG-15  
Summary: Post Scene to Model Behavior. What if it wasn't the flowers that made Tony sneeze  
Warnings: Set mid way through S3.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: Started writing this a few years ago, figured I'd better get around to posting it. Apologies for the delay in continuing.

Previously on NCIS - Tony started feeling ill on his way home from work. He passed out on the couch and it wasn't until the next day when his absence was noticed and Gibbs went to see what was wrong. Tony didn't want to have to go to hospital, so Gibbs contacted Ducky for assistance.

Part 04

-  
"Well Anthony, what have you been doing to yourself?" asked Ducky as he followed Gibbs into the bedroom.

"Hey Ducky," said Tony, hoarsely. He started to say something else but it turned into a series of bruising coughs that had Gibbs rushing to his side and helping him sit upright.

Ducky's stethoscope was out and against Tony's back before the spasms had died away. "Just hold him right there, Jethro, there's a good chap. Tony, I want you to try and relax and breathe normally."

"Eas...easy for you to say," gasped Tony, struggling with the effort. He leaned against Gibbs's chest, grateful for the support.

"Just a few more seconds, Tony," said Ducky, a grim expression on his face as he moved the stethoscope around on Tony's back.  
"Okay," he said finally. "Now for the rest of you."  
Ducky gave Tony a thorough going over. Temperature, blood pressure, pulse rate, all were checked and carefully noted. He even took a blood sample, saying in answer to Tony's worried look, "Don't worry, it's just for my private collection."  
This brought a weak smile to Tony's lips as Gibbs tucked the bedclothes back around him.

"Jethro," said Ducky, nodding towards the door as he packed away his things.

Gibbs nodded, "We'll be back in a minute, Tony," he said, patting Tony's shoulder through the covers. -

"Well?" demanded Gibbs as soon as the bedroom door was shut behind them.

"What do you want me to say, Jethro?" asked Ducky, his face serious. "No, Tony is not a well boy. His temperature is elevated, he's aching all over, he has a sore throat, he has a chesty cough, he's exhausted...it looks like a classic case of influenza and I don't anticipate his blood work telling me any different."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"You know as well as I do...well maybe not, since you've never had a cold or flu in your life, but there's nothing I can give Tony that will shorten the duration of this illness. I can write him a script for anti-virals, maybe some ibuprofen to relieve some of his aches and pains, but really, the best treatment for him now is rest, fluids, and to let his own body fight it off." Ducky hesitated before continuing, "I admit that I have some concerns about his lung function, but there doesn't appear to be any noticeable impairment...yet anyway."

"Does he need to be hospitalized?"

"Do you *want* me to say yes? Normally, a simple case of the flu, there'd be no need for it...but in Tony's case, given his medical history." Ducky broke off. "I can phone Dr. Pitt and have Tony admitted to Bethesda within the hour, but it'd be strictly as a precautionary measure. As of now, he's not sick enough to require it."

"He doesn't *want* that," said Gibbs. "Do you really think he needs to go?"

"I'd feel happier if he was under medical supervision, yes," admitted Ducky. "At the very least, he shouldn't be alone until he's feeling stronger."

"And if he's not alone?" Gibbs saw the way Ducky looked at him. "You didn't see him earlier, Duck. He does *not* want to go back into hospital, not for something like this. And frankly, after hearing what he went through the last time, I can't really blame him. Now if you think that it's the best place for him...physically, then I'll carry him there myself...but otherwise..."

------------

Tony looked up as he heard the door opening. "My ears have been burning," he announced. "Mind you...so...so was the rest of me." He pushed back the covers and swung himself round until he was sitting on the side of the bed. "Guess...guess I'd better pack a few things then." He pushed himself to his feet.

"Why, you planning on going somewhere, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was at Tony's side, even as he started to sway. "Ducky agrees that there's no need to have you admitted. Personally I think he figures the nurses have enough to do without having to deal with your attempts at flirting." As he spoke, Gibbs lowered Tony back to the bed, lifting his feet to slide them in under the covers before tucking him in.

"Thanks...thanks Ducky," wheezed Tony.

"Well don't thank me just yet," said Ducky. "I told Gibbs that I didn't want you staying here unattended."

Even through his pain, Tony's face brightened. "You hired me a nurse? Is she pretty? What...color's her hair?"

"Silver," said Gibbs. "And if you think I'm putting on a nurse's uniform, forget it."

Tony laughed and then coughed. "Sleep," ordered Gibbs. "I'm going to make some soup and you are going to eat every drop." Gibbs's order didn't need repeating, as Tony was sound asleep before Gibbs and Ducky had even left the room.

--------------------

"Check his temperature every few hours," said Ducky as he was leaving. "If it goes up more than another degree or so, call me."

"Okay Ducky."

"And if he starts having trouble breathing, just take him straight to Bethesda."

"I know, Ducky, I know."

Ducky stopped just outside the door, "Jethro, are you sure about this? I know that Tony doesn't like the hospital, but I could ring the agency that supplies Mother's nurses, I'm sure they'd be able to accommodate me even on such short notice."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony's one of my team," he said. "I always look after my own. I'll call if I need anything."

"Good luck, Gibbs." As the door shut in Ducky's face, he wondered if Gibbs realized that it wasn't just Tony's health he was talking about.

To be continued


End file.
